1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for operating the same and, more particularly, to a method for more accurately and effectively recognizing touch in a display apparatus having a curved display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display apparatuses forming images are used. For example, there are various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting diode display panel, etc.
As application fields of display apparatuses are gradually increased, various characteristics in respective application fields are required and demands in consideration of three-dimensional effects and immersiveness as well as characteristics regarding display of an image increase. In order to satisfy these various demands, research on various types of the structures of the display apparatuses, such as a variable type display, a flexible display, etc., has been carried out.
Further, according to various structures of display apparatuses, research on more convenient and accurate user interfaces, touch recognition methods, voice recognition methods, etc., increases.
FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) are views illustrating conventional touch recognition methods of display apparatuses and more particularly, illustrating IR type touch recognition methods.
An IR type uses a characteristic in that infrared light has straightness and is blocked by an obstacle.
With reference to FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), light emitting elements 10 and light receiving elements 20 may be arranged around a display panel or a substrate 90 and thus detect a user touch position.
With reference to FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), the light emitting elements 10 and the light receiving elements 20 may be disposed so as to be opposite each other. As exemplarily shown in FIG. 1(a), the light emitting elements 10 may be aligned in a line and the light receiving elements 20 may be aligned in a line or, as exemplarily shown in FIG. 1(b), the light emitting elements 10 and the light receiving elements 20 may be alternately aligned.
The light emitting elements 10 emit infrared light. When a user touches a designated point on the substrate 90 using a finger or a pen, the light receiving element 20 at the corresponding point from among the light receiving elements arranged opposite the light emitting elements 10 may block infrared light emitted from the light emitting elements 10.
Thereby, infrared light, emitted from the light emitting elements 10, may be prevented from reaching the light receiving elements 20. Therefore, a touch position may be recognized by detecting a position at which infrared light is blocked.
In such a touch position recognition method, if the number of the light emitting elements 10 and the number of the light receiving elements 20 are increased to improve accuracy in recognition of the touch position, manufacturing costs are raised and, in case of a curved display apparatus, accuracy in touch recognition is not secured.